


flicker.

by hazbabyhoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbabyhoney/pseuds/hazbabyhoney
Summary: Where Niall Horan's best friends give in to the pressure and he writes a song.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 33





	flicker.

It's one in the morning when a flushed, red eyed Harry Styles shows up on Niall's doorstep.

Niall looks at him, dreading the next words that he knows would inevitably fall from his lips.

"I don't know if we'll make it out, this time." The boy is sobbing.

xx

It wouldn't have been the first time they broke off. Their schedule and management constantly put them under so much pressure, it was to be expected. Harry remembers every fight, like the flames of their words to each other were burned onto his eyelids. But those fights always came with the knowledge that they were capable of coming back. That they'd make it.

This was the first time that he wasn't so sure.

xx

It was management, it always was. They both agreed to hide, to keep things quiet, but Harry didn't know back then that it meant that he had to sit back and watch Louis have girl after girl on his lap. _And_ keep quiet?

Well, he was always pretty pathetic when he was jealous.

xx

_When you feel your love's been taken_ ,  
 _When you know there's something missing_ ,  
 _In the dark, we're barely hangin' on_.

xx

It all felt out of their control, as if they signed away their hearts along with their voices on that fateful day. With every new article and rumour, Harry's heart crumbled even more.

They hung on as much as they could, as much as either of them could help it.

Louis tried his best to piece Harry's heart back together, he truly did. But his heart was simultaneously being crushed. And Harry had no clue about it.

xx

_Then you rest your head upon my chest_   
_And you feel like there ain't nothin' left_   
_I'm afraid that what we had is gone_

xx

Louis remembers every fight with management as if every tear shed in those discussions had been forever stained onto his face. Thankfully, the tears were invisible and he never had to show Harry. He got to hold his lover as he cried instead—a fake, comforting smile plastered on his face as if he didn't just argue for three hours so that Harry wouldn't have to pull off the next stunt. As if he wasn't hurting nearly as much.

xx

It was scary, for both of them. But anyone could have seen how special their love was, from the very beginning.

So, Niall tells Harry, "Have hope."

xx

_Then I think of the start_   
_And it echoes a spark_   
_And I remember the magic electricity_   
_Then I look in my heart_   
_There's a light in the dark_   
_Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me_

xx

They were sixteen and eighteen years old when they fell in love, scared shitless that nothing would work out. Louis had given Harry hope at the cost of his own. Now they're just clinging onto whatever flicker was left.

xx

_That I wanna keep_   
_Please don't leave_   
_Please don't leave_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this super short oneshot to get my toes in these waters xx


End file.
